Better Than the Best
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Sometimes Rachel has dumb ideas.  Like, really dumb.  Puck just wants her to stop thinking so much. Fluffy drabble!


**a/n: Hello again! Once again, my muse's ADD went on the fritz and this is the product of it! I think this one actually counts as a drabble because it's under a thousand words. Is that right? Anyway, it's fluffy and cavity inducing so if you don't like those things, you're probably not a fan of my writing in the first place. For those of you who **_**are**_** fans of my writing, I love you and I hope you enjoy this! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"I think we should break up."<p>

Puck rolled his eyes. He'd been expecting this to be honest. She'd been acting funny ever since they went out to this weird vegan ice cream shop and the girl behind the counter gave him his for half price. He stared back at her, unconcerned, and he could tell it bothered her that he wasn't more affected by her announcement. He turned in his chair, meeting her unsteady gaze. "You _think_ we should break up, or you _want_ to break up," he asked. She faltered, unable to come up with an answer. Finally, she stomped her foot on the ground but he really wanted to laugh when her fists balled up at her sides.

"Noah stop trying to confuse me with words." At that, he did laugh. He laughed hard. It was fucking hilarious. The human thesaurus was accusing _him_ of using words against her. That shit was funny.

"Well I learned from the best. Now which is it? You _think_ or you _want_?" Again, she faltered, still trying to figure out why he was doing this. After a few seconds had passed, she repeated herself.

"I think we should break up." He just grinned at her and stood up from his chair. Rachel found herself closing her eyes when he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Good. Because I think that's the dumbest idea you've ever come up with. We're not breaking up Rachel. Now, Blaine text me earlier and wants to know if we'll double with him and Kurt tonight at Breadstix. You wanna go?" Rachel stuttered. Her mouth opened but only broken sounds came out. Puck could tell that the longer she couldn't come up with anything to say, the angrier she got. He tried really hard not to laugh again.

"You can't do that," she finally yelled, complete with another stomp of her foot. "It wasn't up for discussion Noah!" Puck raised both of his eyebrows at her, somewhat surprised at how ridiculous she was being over this. He shrugged his shoulder in the most noncommittal way he could, just because he knew it would annoy the hell out of her and getting her flustered was always fun.

"Sure it is. You think we should break up. I think you're being dumb. Plenty to discuss right there." Rachel huffed but he cut her off. "You said _think_, not _want_. You don't want to break up Rachel. But something has managed to get all twisted and fucked up in your head so it's got you _thinking_ that you know what's best for us. Sorry to bust your bubble princess but there are two people in this relationship and it's gonna take both of those people to end it." Her lip started to quiver and all her bravado seemed to disappear. Puck breathed out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What's really wrong Rachel?" He heard her sniffle into his chest before he felt her tears soak through his shirt.

"Why are you even with me," she whispered softly. Puck breathed hard through his nose before pulling her to the edge of his bed. As he sat down beside her, Puck brushed her hair out of her face and gave her soft smile.

"Because I want to be," he said simply. The look she gave him said that wasn't enough of an answer. "Because nobody else gets each other like we do. Because the first time I told you that I loved you, I fucked it up and you still understood what I was trying to say." Rachel smiled fondly at him, remembering that day quite vividly in her mind. But then she frowned again.

"But you have so many other options Noah. There are plenty of girls who would kill for a chance to be with you. I just think that if you could be happier with someone else, you should be." Puck closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He didn't really know how he could convince her that she was the only one he wanted.

When he couldn't think of anything to say, he figured actions would have to do the job for him. Puck took her head in his hands and moved a little closer. She didn't pull away when his lips closed over hers. He did his best to keep it light because he didn't want her to think that he was just trying to distract her. Rachel gripped the sleeve of his t-shirt in her fingers and pulled away to take a breath. Her shampoo smelled like apples.

"Nobody is forcing me to be here," he whispered against her cheek. "I don't care how many other girls you think would kill to be with me and you know why? Because I would kill to be with the girl in my arms right now. That's all that matters to me. And if you really want to break up with me, I'll fight you all the way. But if you just think that you're letting me off the hook so I can find something better, you're crazier than I thought. It doesn't get better than the best, and I've got the best already." Rachel rose up from his chest and stared at him, almost searching his eyes for the truth in what he said. No one knew but, he honestly loved when she did that. No matter what he kept hidden from the world, one look into his eyes and Rachel just knew everything. He loved her for that.

Rachel swallowed thickly as her lips slowly curved into a soft smile. "I'm so lucky to have you Noah." Puck just chuckled and brought her back to his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

"As usual Rach, you got that shit all backwards."

_**-fin-**_


End file.
